The Hero of Winds: A Wind Waker Novelization
by Htjrujg
Summary: "A great wind is blowing, and that gives you either imagination or a headache."- Catherine the Great
1. Chapter One: The Boy in Green

_Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda, Nintendo, or anything else worth owning._

**_~Hero of Winds~_**

_This is my novelization of Legend of Zelda: the Wind Waker. This is my first Story, so please, be nice._

**_~Chapter 1~_**

**_~The Boy In Green~_**

_"When once you have tasted flight,_

_you will forever walk the earth with your eyes turned skyward,_

_for there you have been,_

_and there you will always long to return."_

**_~Anonymous~_**

* * *

><p>I was flying.<p>

I was soaring far above the Earth, amid the heavens, the wind blowing through my hair as I gazed down upon the inundated realm of Man below. The rays of the sun should have stung my eyes as I took them in, unblinking, and yet I felt no pain, no tears, no reaction to the golden rays but awe. My eyes wide with wonder, I tried to see everything at once as I flew above the sea, laughing in excitement and happiness, enjoying this sense of freedom that I have never felt before.

I don't know how to describe the sensation of flight; I've never felt anything like it. I was weightless, and moved about effortlessly, seemingly through willpower alone; I felt no ground beneath my legs, no surface on which to plant my feet, and yet I felt secure, stable; I was unrestricted in my movements, the physical limitations laid upon me by flesh and bone were now somehow gone, lifted, as if by magic; and I found that I never grew tired, never fatigued, no matter how strenuous my actions or extravagant my movements. From far, far above the Great Sea of The Mortal World, I beheld the limitless expanse of blue and turquoise that was my home, the waters on which I was born, and on which I was sure to eventually die.

It was exhilarating; breath taking; and yet, It was more than that. It was more than being high above the earth, in the clouds; I would imagine that It was not the same as the flight of a bird, as birds must use energy and exert themselves to keep airborne. I felt as if I was without body, though I remained capable of using my senses, my sight, my hearing, to examine my environment.

I must have been a spirit, an apparition, yet I somehow knew that I was not dead. Never mind how or why, but for now, I was free from mortal impuissance, however briefly. I was free to go where I wanted, to see what I pleased; I then knew the meaning of true freedom, a freedom that most people will never have.

On occasion, I came upon small Islets, once great mountains which had managed to keep above the floodwaters, released many years past, now insignificant specks of land of varying suitability to life. They were diverse in their appearance and in their characteristics, from natural and inconspicuous, to artificial and unsettling, resembling the concepts of man in disturbing detail, seemingly through inexplicable coincidence. Some had populations of intelligent life, while others were home to strange, fantastical creatures, the very existence of which was the essence of fantasy. There were many hundreds, even thousands of Islands on the sea, all with their own unique features and quirks.

Now that I was able to see the Great Sea from so high up, It struck me how truly enormous the Great Sea was. It was giant; an unimaginable amount of water filled this Sea, and Land, let alone habitable land, was few and far between.

To this ocean, we were nothing. We were tiny, insignificant afterthoughts, compared to this seemingly infinite body of water; If we were to disappear tomorrow, This Sea wouldn't be affected whatsoever. It would continue existing, despite our absence, because, no matter what we did, It was so much larger, physically, than the human race that the only ones who would notice are ourselves and our fellow animals. It was a disturbing truth, and I pushed it from my mind, opting instead to continue to enjoy the feeling of being liberated from gravity and weight.

As I continued my flight, gazing down upon the wonders of the Great Sea, I spread my arms like wings and leveled my body, positioned myself parallel to the surface, and lowered myself to feel the spray of salt-water on my face, the briny smell filling my nostrils and the signature roaring of the tides meeting my ears.

I descended further, closer to the blue, reflective pool below, allowing my fingers to graze the smooth texture of the Ocean like running my hand across it like a piece of woven silk. As I did this, a school of fish came to the surface, following me, propelling themselves from the water to meet my gaze, and then dropping back into the unfathomable depths below.

But then, as if I had struck a brick wall, I stopped; without any warning, without my commanding my body to do so, I turned from my original course, to the unfamiliar, uncharted seas of the North. Fear seized me at that moment, and I fought desperately against the unwanted deviation in my path, resisted with every bit of power that I had, to no avail. From the familiar waters which I have sailed before, my home, which I had known all my life, I flew, though not of my own intention.

I struggled as hard as I could, and yet no matter how I tried, I could not reaffirm control over myself. I accelerated, and as I watched, many hundreds of islands slipped by, beneath my feet, at inhuman speeds, until I had moved far beyond any quadrant of the sea ever recorded by my people.

Newer Islands appeared; I was now growing very worried that whatever possessed me was going to bring me too far from Outset, and that I would never find my way back to my family. I continued north for many Leagues across the surface of the Ocean, before sharply turning to the East. I accelerated, now moving at too great a speed to comprehend the distance I had come, let alone commit it to memory.

Minutes later, I saw something rise above the horizon. It appeared to be a mountain, but upon the decrease in distance separating me from the figure, I realized that It was not just a mountain, but a chain of mountains; a series of peaks rising impossibly high, far higher than any summit that rose above the Great Sea. My speed dropped as suddenly as it had climbed, and I passed over the top of the mountain range, evidently serving as a kind of barrier between this world, of which i knew nothing, and my world of endless Ocean. I looked forward, not knowing what to expect of the realm beyond the towering blockade of earth and stone. The scene that met my eyes was one that I had thought I would never live to see, a sight that I was sure my own descendants would never have witnessed, not in the passing of a thousand years.

A sea of green replaced the customary blue, and I realized that I was gazing upon a Sea, not of liquid water, but of living vegetation; grass. I saw an endless expanse of Land, of Earth, spreading from the mountains bordering the sea to the West and South, to a river many miles off to the East, the plain stretching, seemingly infinite in length, to the North. I floated, far above the lush, green valley, bisected in the center by the broad river, carrying a stream of life and fertility from an unseen place, leaving a prairie on one side and a forest on the other. I saw all of the animals of the earth eating their fill of the plentiful resources this land had to offer; the deer and cattle grazed in the fields; the fish feasted on algae and plants; and a myriad of creatures of all kinds forming a natural order in the woodlands.

I realized that this land, whatever It was, was two things. First, It was the ideal location for human settlement. Abundant land, limitless water, a healthy supply of timber; all of the conditions needed for my to rise to greatness were met. Second, It was a chance. An opportunity. The chance I needed to escape from the insignificance and monotony promised to me by Island-Life; a chance to make something of myself, and to live on in history; the chance to do something great with my life.

A chance to be the leader of a new age. From my humble beginnings as the son of an island dweller, I would be remembered as the founder of the first true nation to exist for millennia.

Then, everything disappeared in shadow, and I saw nothing more...

* * *

><p>"Big brother, Link!"<p>

The familiar voice pulled me from the sight, too suddenly for me to register the change before several seconds had passed. I had ceased to be weightless, as I felt my body press against a firm, solid surface below. I was no longer standing above the golden plain; instead, upon opening my eyes, I found that I was laying face down on a wooden platform, my arms folded beneath my head to serve as a kind of pillow, a small number of seagulls standing nearby my sleeping form. Blinking, I raised my head, scaring off the birds, to determine where I was.

I gathered this; I was in the shade, for above me was a small canopy, affording me a bit of shelter from the rain that I recalled had fell the previous night; I heard the sound of waves below, indicating the ocean was nearby; and I was clothed in a blue shirt with a crayfish pattern on the front, as well as an orange pair of slacks and sandals. It was then it came to me that I did know where I was; a tall, wooden lookout post on the eastern end of Outset Island. I realized that I must have accidentally fallen asleep, again, after coming up to watch the sunset. I mentally groaned, knowing from experience that I had overslept and had, resultingly, missed breakfast. My mood was not improved by the fact that I had not eaten dinner the previous night.

I wanted to go back to sleep.

I then remembered the vision I had of the grassy realm, the land that held so much promise, for me, and for human kind. I grew excited, knowing that what I'd seen could be my savior from a life of simplicity and insignificance. However, As I lay there, I slowly came to realize that what I had seen had been a dream. I had imagined It all; the disproportionately tall mountain range, the flourishing wildlife, even the flight itself had been the product of my own subconscious. I would not be the Patriarch of a new Kingdom, there would be no new age for humanity, and I am stuck to live the rest of my days as an island dweller, my existence dull and meaningless, confined to a tiny little atoll where nothing of note ever happened to anyone. The bitter disappointment was great to behold.

I pushed the memories of my vision to the back of my mind, and did my best to ground myself in reality. Nothing that I saw would come to be, so it was best that I forget it. As my father once said, fantasies had no place in the living world.

_ But, it had seemed so real... _

I pushed myself off the ground, for some reason feeling as though I was being watched. I turned to face the source of the noise that woke me in the first place, only to find that there was no one there. I shook my head, figuring that, like the dream, I must have imagined the sound, though the uneasy feeling of being watched lingered. Rising to my feet, I yawned and stretched, cracked my knuckles and scratched my head through my head of shaggy, blonde hair. I dusted off my shirt, and, my stomach rumbling inaudibly, started to head for the ladder, my eyes still half closed, but I was stopped by someone addressing me from behind; "I knew you'd be here!" I recognized that voice; I smiled, and, turning slightly, replied. "Good morning, Sister. I thought I heard someone come up here."

Turning to face her, I saw my baby sister, Aryll, swaying side to side, holding her most prized possession, a telescope, behind her back. She was a good two feet shorter than me, with hair the same color as mine, the ends tied up into pigtails near the side of her head. She wore a light blue dress with a flower pattern, two golden bracelets on her wrists, and a smile on her face. She was ten years old, the only other child even remotely close to my age on the whole Island, and the only real friend I could claim to have. She was a very nice girl, and I thanked Din for her at every opportunity I had.

She giggled. "This is my FAVORITE spot to gaze out at the sea. When I play with the gulls, I call it 'Aryll's lookout.'" "Is that right?" I looked around, gazing out into the horizon. She was right, this tower had the best view of the sea on the whole front part of Outset. The only spot with a better view was the cliff on the eastern half of the Island, far along the winding path up the mountain, at the start of the bridge leading to the entrance of the Fairy Woods.

She continued to stare at me, an innocent look on her face. "So, do you remember what day it is today?" On hearing this, I blinked. Have I forgotten something important? Was there a birthday that had slipped my mind? A Festival? I said nothing, but continued to stare at her. She put on a worried smile. "...You're still half-asleep, aren't you?" I raised my eyebrow, and continued to say nothing. "Did you forget?" She giggled some more. I couldn't help a tiny grin forming on my lips. I put my arms behind my head and started to stretch, relieving the slight cramp I had gained from sleeping atop the wooden tower. Before long, she spoke again in an amused voice; "Big Brother, It's your birthday!"

That woke me up. I dropped my arms to my sides, too surprised to respond; mentally slapping myself, I realized that she was correct. It was February 21, Seventeen years to the day after I had been born.

Still giggling, she continued. "That's why Grandma has been waiting for you to come back to the house! She's been waiting for a while now..." She paused, looking back towards the house where our Grandmother awaited my return. "It's a good thing I came to find you!" I shrugged. She was right; If she hadn't woke me, I'd probably have slept through my own Din-damned seventeenth birthday. "You should probably go home and see what grandma wants, don't you think?" I looked back at our house, on the other end of the Island. It was nothing special, not much different from any other cottage on Outset, but It was where I grew up, where I was born and raised. "Alright then. Thanks, Aryll; I'll be right back." With these words, I turned and walked to the ladder.

Rather than wasting time climbing the entire way down, I dropped off the edge of the wooden platform, undaunted by the 20 foot fall. The pier rushed towards me, and I braced my legs for landing. Upon connecting with the pier, I rolled, better helping my body absorb the sudden impact, ending gracefully with me standing on both feet. Uninterrupted, I ran across the pier, turning right when I reached Mesa's house. I then ran along the beach, scaring off some crabs, which burrowed down into the sand. A seagull flew past, squawked at me, and flew off, probably to join my sister at the top of the tower; for some strange reason, the seagulls loved to be around her.

Outset Island was, in truth, two separate Islands a few yards apart. The Outset isthmus was spanned by a wooden bridge, connected at the center by a stone platform. I walked along the bridge, passing a child named Joel, a stick in his hand, and reached the eastern Isle, where I saw Abe, one of my neighbors, lying prone, hidden in a patch of grass. Curious, I approached him, and asked him what was going on.

He greeted me, "Hoy, Link. You're just the person I need." He held up his hand, telling me to be silent. He spoke softly and pointed ahead; "Do you see that pig?" I looked to where he pointed and saw a small, solid black piglet, facing away from us humans. I nodded. He continued, "I wish to capture it and domesticate it, as a gift for my family. However, they are afraid of humans, and will avoid us should we wander too close. Unfortunately, I am too large and noisy to have any hope of drawing near to it..." He then looked to me. "...which is why I need your help."

"You want me to catch this pig for you?" He nodded. I looked towards the house where my grandmother awaited my return. I said to him, "My grandmother wishes for me to meet her at our house; I do not wish to keep her waiting for too much longer," shaking my head. "This will take but a minute." He assured me. After thinking it over for a few seconds, I shrugged. _It couldn't hurt to be one more minute late_. I laid down against the ground and inched forward, approaching the beast from behind. I crawled slowly and silently, watching every movement the pig made, ready to make a dash for the small animal should it notice my approach.

The beast snorted, completely unaware of my presence, and stood there, oblivious. I moved forward until I was a foot away from the creature; the beast still did not sense me; and, instantly, I sprang to my feet, my arms encircling the pig and clenching, causing a squeal to erupt from the wild hog's snout. Before It could react, I raised it off the ground and held it to my chest, restraining It as it fought and squirmed to break free of my grasp. I struggled to hold it back, muttering curses to myself, before looking back to Abe who was looking at the beast in my arms with a grateful and elated expression on his face.

He came over to me, and I handed him the small but heavy beast, relieved to have successfully completed the task. He thanked me profusely; He had been stalking this particular pig for weeks, yet it had always eluded his capture. I held up my hands. "It's nothing," I assured him, but he decided to reward me for my service regardless. Reaching into his pocket, he revealed a small red gem; the currency of the Great Sea, a rupee; and placed it into my outstretched palm, wishing me a happy birthday, and then turned to walk back up the hill to his house. I called out my thanks, and resumed my trek back to the house I shared with Aryll and Grandma.

That done, I placed the jewel into a small gem bag tied around my neck. I hadn't walked ten steps, though, before another familiar voice called to me from above; "Hoy, Link! I wish to speak to you!" I looked to the source of the sound, and saw Sturgeon, a short, aged, bespectacled man holding a large cane, standing in the doorway of the upper story of the house he shared with his younger brother, Orca.

He nodded his approval. "That's correct, I'm up here. You're a sharp one, boy." I bowed in response to the compliment. "Thank you, Sturgeon; why do you call me?" He pushed his glasses onto the bridge of his nose. "It has come to my attention that today is your seventeenth birthday, the day that you come of age. If I may, I would like to offer to you some of the prudence I have gained through my travels. If you so wish, you are free to make use of my study at any time."

I nodded my thanks; "I thank you, and apologize, Sturgeon. I'm afraid I don't have the time just now. My Grandmother has need of me, and I'm already late." I gratefully bowed, and, turning, walked the remainder of the way to my family's cottage. On the way, I ran into, or, rather, was run into by, another small boy, Zill, Joel's younger brother. For some reason, Zill allowed his nose to run unchecked, resulting in a long stream of mucus to constantly hang from the boy's nose. As sickening as this was, I wouldn't mind much, except for the fact that he made a game out of following me wherever I went, and he insisted on bumping into me at every opportunity, often causing his nasal excretions to rub off onto my clothing.

Luckily, I had avoided the disgusting surprise, for now, and sprinted away; Zill's stubby little legs couldn't keep up. I waved hello to Sue-Belle, a brunette girl who perpetually carried a pot of water between her grandfather, Sturgeon's, house, and, at  
>long last, reached the front door of my own.<p>

I opened the old wooden door to a small, homely looking living room. Sticking my head through the opening and seeing no one, I entered the house, closing the door behind me as I stepped inside. It was a small house, with one small space that served as the main room, kitchen and bedroom, and a ladder that led to the 'second story', a room that served only one purpose; making space for the family shield to hang on the wall. The antique shield had been in my family for generations, and was undoubtedly invaluable as an ancient artifact of the old days. The floor was bare; no rug covered the wooden boards of the cottage, so they clacked against the bottoms of my sandals as I walked through the house. I called out; "Grandma, I'm home!"

A frail voice responded from the second story; "I'm up here, Link!" Once again, I groaned inwardly; there was only one reason that she would be standing where she was now. Knowing what the surprise was that she wished to give me for my birthday. Taking a deep breath, I reluctantly approached the ladder, ascending to the floor above, where I saw my grandmother standing besides the family shield, an aged piece of fragile, decrepit wood in an iron frame, expertly preserved and miraculously still intact, after thousands of years.

Despite it's age, the shield's decoration was ornate and artistic, and was as clear and colorful today as the day it was crafted; near the top end of the shield face, there were two symmetrical markings which represented the clouds. Near the bottom, where the otherwise rectangular shield curved into a broad point was an image of a flying, white stallion, it's wings outstretched, meant to symbolize the protection the shield gave It's bearer; and, in the center of the design, was the Icon of the Triforce.

**_According to legend, many thousands of years ago, there was nothing; pure chaos reigned in the land of Hyrule, and no order existed anywhere in the universe. No laws, no sense, no reason, all of existence was in disarray. This all changed with the arrival of the goddesses._**

**_There were three of them; Din, Farore, and Nayru. Nobody knows from where they came, or what they are, but one day, they happened upon our world, and, seeing the chaos, decided to impose order._**

**_Din, Goddess of Power, Took the realm and gave it Law; she shaped the land that was her creation, and crafted it to her pleasing, forming ravines, mountains, plains, whatever she desired came to be. This was the origin of the land. _**

**_Din's sister, Nayru, Goddess of Wisdom, took the land her sister had created and filled the world with water. From her the torrential rain poured forth, giving the land oceans where there were valleys, and rivers where there were ravines. This was the origin of the waters._**

**_The third sister, Farore, Goddess of Courage, created all the living things that exist in our world. She gave them shape and form, and when they were to her liking, she breathed into her creations the breath of life, giving them free will and consciousness. This was the origin of all creatures which dwell upon the earth, or within the seas._**

**_When the three had shaped this new world to their liking, they left for reasons unknown. As they left this plane for the heavens, they left symbol of their power at the spot from which they ascended; the Triforce. The Triforce was set of three triangles, connecting at the tips to form another triangle. The physical manifestations of Power, Wisdom and Courage, when one who held a balance of all three virtues placed their hand upon the Triforce, he would have his wish; whatever it may be; granted. Hidden in a golden land, the Triforce remained sealed away from the mortal world, until one day, when it was discovered by a man of great evil._**

**_This man used the power bestowed upon him to wage war on the Kingdom; blessed with unstoppable power, nothing could stop him as he went on his onslaught of evil. Then, when all hope seemed lost, and the hour of doom seemed at hand, a boy garbed in green appeared from nowhere, and stood against him. Wielding the blade of evil's bane, he sealed his opponent away, saving the kingdom from destruction._**

**_Soon afterward , the boy disappeared. None know of what happened to him, and from then on, he was known as the Hero of Time, for he traveled through the years to save the land from eternal darkness._**

**_However, one day, a dark wind fell on the land; somehow, the evil being had escaped his confinement, and was all too eager to resume his depraved machinations. The people were certain that the Hero of Time would appear to rescue them, as he had before. But the hero never came._**

**_The people of the kingdom had no other option but to pray._**

**_No one knows what happened to the kingdom, and the Triforce disappeared from human memory. However, the legends remained, and would haunt human memory for eons to come. _**

That was the story as I'd been told.

Because of the legend of the Triforce, It was customary to give boys a set of clothes identical to those worn by the Hero of Time when they came of age; Seventeen. And, my suspicions proved correct, as I saw my grandmother standing near our family shield, a set of green robes folded in her outstretched arms.

Biting my lip in dread, I approached the elderly woman, reluctantly accepting the tradition, however unpleasant It may be. My grandmother was a small woman, shorter than me and my sister. She had a full head of white hair tied into a bun in the back, and a kind face. She wore a red kimono, with a purple stripe running sideways across the middle of the dress.

She said to me, "I've been waiting for you, Link." I shrugged. "I'm sorry, grandma. I overslept." She waved her hand, saying without words to never mind. She spoke again; "Link... try these on." She handed me the set of green robes, feeling somewhat bulky in my hands. "Time certainly flies; I can't believe you're already old enough to wear these clothes!"

I looked the outfit in question disdainfully; they were absolutely ridiculous. The main part of the set was a dark-green tunic which ended slightly below the knee. Underneath this was a pair of white pants, held up by a leather belt. The shoes were acceptable, just a pair of brown boots, but the most unusual piece of the set was a green, pointed hat. When I saw them, they more readily brought up images of jesters then of Heroes. I had no doubt that I would appear a fool to any who saw me.

Furthermore, they looked a little warm for this weather...

Noticing my apprehensive expression, Grandma spoke in an understanding voice; "Don't look so disappointed, dear one! Just try them on. Today is a day to celebrate! It is the day that you become the same age as the young hero spoken of in all the legends." I sighed, still reluctant to make myself look like an idiot. Hoping to convince me, she said "You only have to wear them for one day, so don't look so down. Be Proud, child!" At this, I begrudgingly complied, and started to place the unsightly robes above my normal island clothes. As I slipped the forest green tunic over my head, Grandma continued to speak.

"In the olden days, this was the day boys were finally considered to be men. They were taught the ways of the sword to prepare them for battle with their enemies. But we don't live in such an age any longer... our ways are the ways of peace. Nowadays, I suppose Orca is the only one on the Island who knows anything about swordplay." I had pulled the white trousers over my pants, and had placed the leather boots over my feet; I now only had to fasten my belt and place the green hat upon my head.

"Hanging the family shield on the wall as decoration is another tradition carried down from those days." She finished her speech at the same time that I was carefully adjusting the flamboyant headwear to prevent it from falling off. Removing my hands from my head, I examined my now laughable attire, wishing for this day to be done as soon as possible.

"Does all this make sense to you?" she asked, although I didn't know what there was to not understand. I nodded anyway.

"Isn't that nice, Link? They sit you perfectly! A perfect fit!" Aside from being skin-tight, she was correct. The costume rested comfortably upon my body, and I had no problem moving about. Then she said something which cheered me up somewhat; "Well, tonight I'm going to invite the whole town over for your birthday party, so I'd better start getting ready, shouldn't I? Your grandma is going to make your favorite soup for you tonight! Mmmm!" My mood improved at the thought of my first meal in a day. "I Just know you're looking forward to it! Now, go get your sister, Aryll." I bowed and thanked her for the outfit, then went to retrieve my younger sibling.

I opened the door and stepped outside, immediately confirming my worries; these clothes were far too warm for this weather.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: And so starts our adventure! Holy damn, this took a good three days to write, even when I stayed up extra late typing. However, If the chapters all remain around 5K words in length, then I hope to be able to update once a week. So, if all goes well, expect the next chapter to be up by April 14. Know, however, that though I reread and revise my stories several times throughout the writing process, I may have made a typo or a grammatical mistake here and there._**

**_So, what do you guys think? Reading has always been my favorite pastime, and writing my own novel was something that I've wanted to do for a while now. I figured that I may as well start with a story that I love, from a game that defined my childhood._**

**_And, just so you know, while there do exist other, very good novelizations of the story of the Wind Waker, none of them were really to my taste; they were all somewhat short, and didn't seem to have much descriptive writing. Furthermore, while other versions may have had very much original dialogue, I tried to stay as loyal to the story as possible in that sense, taking liberties wherever necessary; I couldn't have Link literally throwing the pig into Rose's sty, and I couldn't have Sturgeon be yelling "Press L right there and press A to talk to me!", now could I?_**

**_So, on a whim, _****_I decided to write my own novelization, from the perspective of Link himself._****_ I truly hope you enjoy this story; I put a lot of work into what I write, to try to make It the best story It could possibly be._**

**_On a side note; I am writing this while watching ChuggaaConroy's excellent Let's Play of The Wind Waker on youtube; I highly recommend you take the time to watch it, it is well worth it, and If you do, you will have earned yourself quite a few laughs :D_**

**_Oh, and to Vixen Scribe of Odhinn; If you're reading this, know that I eagerly await the next update of Missing You. You rank among the best writers of Fanfiction I've ever seen. If the rest of you have never heard of her or read her story, then odds are you likely don't know about one of the best non-professional writers on the web. I suggest you do so as soon as possible, I guarantee you won't regret it! ^^_**

**_Reviews are appreciated!_**

**_Thanks for reading, _**

**_~Jetpak Clam_**

**_P.S. I've reread this chapter again, and improved it some more. I changed some of the dialogue, and separated my paragraphs more frequently. It should be easier to read now. _**


	2. Chapter Two: From Out of the Sky

_Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda, Nintendo, or anything else worth owning._

**_~Hero of Winds~_**

_This is my novelization of Legend of Zelda: the Wind Waker._

**_~Chapter 2~_**

**_~From Out of the Sky~_**

* * *

><p>I shut the door behind me, pulling until I felt the door slide into place. Making my way back to the lookout tower, I started the long climb back to the top, deftly stretching one hand over the other in a rhythmic manner. Reaching the final bar, I pulled myself over the top. Aryll leaned against the railing, staring out at the sea with a small group of seagulls by her feet. I approached her, startling the birds, who flew off, squawking loudly. Noticing my arrival, she turned.<p>

"Ah! 'Hoy, Big Brother!" She saw my preposterous clothes, the knee-length tunic, white trousers and silly green hat, and, suppressing a giggle, asked me "Did Grandma make that outfit for you?" I snorted, once again looking down on the repulsively bizarre attire that made me stick out like a black sheep. Sticking my fingers in my belt, I muttered "Yeah. I look like a damned idiot." Her expression morphed from one of amusement into one of sympathy. "But wow... you look like you'd be way too hot in those clothes..." She paused as I shook my head and wiped a bead of sweat from my brow. You have no idea... "...I guess they're pretty neat though!"

I suppose she was right. Besides the fact that I looked like a royal fool, and that they were completely unsuited to Outset's tropical climate, they were a comfortable fit, and they gave me no trouble moving my arms and legs. I guess, once I got over the humiliation of parading myself around in this monkey suit, I would eventually come to enjoy wearing the costume and begin to appreciate my grandmother's delicate handiwork.

She changed the subject. "So, anyway, Link..." she turned her eyes upward. "...could you... close your eyes and hold out your hand?" I raised my eyebrow, noticing that she held something behind her back. Not wanting to be the victim of some cruel prank, I eyed her suspiciously. She giggled, knowing what I was thinking, and clarified "Just for a second! I'm going to give you my most treasured belonging... but just for one day!"

Deciding to humor her, I complied, shutting my eyes and holding my hand, palm turned upward, a few feet in front of me. She giggled again and stepped forward. I felt her place a cold, metal object in my hand and close my fingers around a smooth, cold tube. She stepped away, and in her small voice, called out "Happy Birthday!". I took this to be the signal to open my eyes. I focused on the thing she had placed in my hand, and brought it closer to my face, surprised. "Your telescope?"  
>It was cylindrical in shape, and was larger at one end than at the other. It was an orange-brown color, with rings of gold at both ends and at the center. A small number of dials and switches were clustered at both points, and the image of a flock of seagulls was engraved into the top half.<p>

The telescope which I now held had once been used by my father, the town lookout. That may not sound like a very important position, but that's because you don't live on the Great Sea. Besides the occasional merchant or traveller, there was also the threat of pirate raids, Giant Octos, tempests, wrathful spirits, and every other hazard imaginable in a magical ocean world. The town lookout had to have keen eyes, vigilance, and had to keep watch for all hours of the day. Occasionally, Mesa, My Mother's distant cousin, would relieve him to allow him to rest, eat, and visit his family; but, for the most part, being a lookout in these dangerous times required dedication and vivacety.

One day, a trader came to our Island from Greatfish. My parents traded away a few of the goods mother had crafted; some pots, blankets, baskets, and an assortment of other commodities; and had in turn recieved a sophisticated, intricate telescope. Far superior to the old telescope he was used to, he used the device to it's fullest abilities to the end of his days. When he came down with the same affliction that had taken my mother, he had given my infant sister the telescope, perhaps a premonition of what was to come. He passed away shortly after, leaving me and Aryll alone, with only our grandmother to look after us.

That she would lend me the only reminder she had of our parents showed how highly she thought of me.

She nodded, looking to me expectantly. "Do you like it? I'm letting you borrow this special gift just because you're my big brother! Aren't you lucky?" She giggled again. I noticed that she was giggling a lot today.

Turning my attention back to the gift, I ran my eyes over the expertly constructed gadget, and brought the item down. I looked at her, grinning, and raised my arms invitingly. She returned the grin, and stepped into my embrace. I held her tight to my chest for a few moments, then released her. I continued to examine the mechanism she had lent me. "I don't know what to say, Aryll; This means a lot... thank you."

Aryll, evidently pleased with my answer, made a suggestion; "Ooh, why don't you try it out! Right now! Try looking over at our house from here!" She turned in the direction of our house and placed her hands on the railing. I moved to stand beside her and brought the small end to my eye, an inch separating the two.

The initial view was blurry and caused me eye strain, but after some adjustment, found the settings for the many dials and knobs that best suit my eye. I could finally look through the lens without giving myself a headache, and pointed the far end of the tube to the west.

Aryll nudged me. "Hey, what's that? Link! Are you looking at the red postbox?" Glancing at her, I tilted the tube down a few degrees, towards the red speck near the front of our cottage, turning a small dial near the eye-piece to enlarge the mailbox near the front of our house.

I saw a dark-skinned Rito, dressed in traditional Rito robes, placing the Island's mail into the red, talking box. The Rito were a hybrid race. They were, on average, about the same height as a human, and walked erect, on two legs. However, what makes the Rito different are their wings, beaks, and taloned feet. Basically, they were birdmen. Because of the fact that they could fly for miles without a ship, they were often employed as the great sea's postmen, delivering letters and packages back and forth between the Isles, and placing them into automated talking mailboxes. It was convenient, and helped information spread across the ocean, giving a sense of unity and cooperation to what would otherwise be a number of small, isolated atolls in the middle of an ocean.

The postman was placing a letter into the box, but stopped. Obviously hearing something, he turned his head in both directions, before looking up. Dropping his bundle of missives, he began frantically waving his wings, squawking agitatedly. Aryll spoke uneasily; "The postman looks kinda weird, doesn't he?" I said nothing and kept the telescope trained on the distressed avian.

Aryll shrieked, startling me and splitting my ear drum. My ear ringing, I was ready to reprimand her, when she pointed her finger into the air, telling me to look.

I did, eager to see what everybody was freaking out over.

"What the Hell?"

What the Hell indeed, for magnified through the glass lens of my sister's telescope was a giant bird. Easily the size of a cottage, the thing had a black body and a golden tail, though the feathers on the inner edges of the bird's wings were white, as were those on a design on it's chest. It's neck was red, and It had a prominent crown through which yellow eyes glowed.

As odd as it was to see such a creature near this Island, this wasn't what caused Link to shout; the shocking thing about this bird was that, in it's feet, he saw a small plume of blonde hair. He adjusted the zoom, and saw that the creature clutched a small girl, around his age, in it's talons. Growing worried, I decreased the lens' amplification, hoping to notice should the girl fall from the fowl's grasp. Instead, I saw a grey object streak through the air, missing the animal by a few yards. I saw It again, this time missing more narrowly, and I turned my gaze to the north to find the origin of the projectiles.

What I saw was a ship, larger than any other I have seen, from which the ship's crew used a catapult to launch large boulders at the animal. The ship looked to be the same length as the eastern side of the Island, and was painted a shade of brownish-red. They flew a banner embroidered with a crossed sword designthe traditional skull icon flew from a smaller standard atop the crow's nest. A figurehead, crafted in the shape of a serpent, adorned the bow, which cut gracefully through the ocean like a blade through butter.

Directed by a large looking man in a green shirt and sporting a red bandana, whom I guessed was the captain, the crew loaded stone after stone which were flung at the creature; It seemed that they were trying to rescue the young girl It held. Speechless, I watched their efforts to bring down the winged beast through the glass tube for a few seconds, before returning my attention to the bird.

The pirates missed every shot they launched. The bird spread It's wings, keeping them outstretched as it banked to the right. Several stones flew by, seemingly too rapidly to be launched from the catapult I had seen.

The thing turned It's head to face It's pursuers, only to find a particularly large projectile streaming right toward It's face. For some ungodly reason, the creature did not move, only stare at the slab as it flew, making a shallow arc, gravitating right for the monster's head. The bird opened It's beak in shock; seconds later, the crude missile connected with It's crown, knocking the creature in the other direction and loosening It's grip, causing It's prisoner to slip from It's grasp. As the bird started to descend, out cold, the girl slid from the Bird's talons, and started to fall.

Now that my view was unobstructed by her captor's claws, I could more easily examine the girl's features as she plummeted towards the earth. Like us, her ears were pointed; she looked to be slightly shorter than me, with tan skin and blonde hair tied up in a bun near the back. She wore white, baggy pants, a white shirt, and a blue, sleeveless vest. A red sash was tied about her waist, and a bandana of the same color hung from the hem of her shirt. Her wrists were bandaged, and at her waist she kept a small, slightly curved dagger.

She fell for a few seconds, unconscious, before she disappeared amongst a mass of trees. I reduced the telescope's magnification, and saw that she had landed right in the middle of the Fairy Woods.

I lowered the tube, running over in my mind what I had just seen. I didn't understand it: a demonic-looking bird had appeared over outset, from out of nowhere, holding a girl in it's claws and a group of what appeared to be pirates in pursuit; It had been struck in the face by a rock launched from a catapult on the ship; and It had dropped the girl into the Fairy Woods...

Crap. The Fairy Woods. Those woods were dangerous; that girl wouldn't last an hour in there.

"Link, this is so terrible!" Aryll vocalized my worries, grabbing my attention; "That girl fell into the forest! She needs help!"

I said nothing, pondering the matter in my head for a moment. This was bad, this was very bad; if we did nothing, that girl would certainly be killed by the forest's wicked wildlife. Something had to be done. I thought it over some more, and soon saw that three facts were obvious.

First, none of the other Islanders could help me; they were all either unsuited to anything that might require proficiency in combat, or exceedingly old and feeble. Second, I realized that I was the only suitable candidate for such a task. As of today I was of age to be considered an adult; I had the right, in the villagers' eyes, to wield a weapon, and I had been trained by Orca, sturgeon's brother, in basic sword usage a year prior. I was physically fit, for an islander with relatively scant food, and would be able to look after myself should there be trouble.

Third, I would need a weapon.

I looked up to the forest: the endless sea of trees covering a world of shadow; the dilapidated, undoubtedly hazardous bridge which spanned from one cliff to another; and, steeling my resolve, faced my sister.

"Aye," I said, knowing that I might regret what i said next, but that there was no way around It; "and it will be me who gives it."

At first she was shocked, but, slowly, comprehension dawned on her face, and she nodded her head in understanding. "But," she objected, "it's too dangerous for you to go in there without something to defend yourself with!" I looked from her to a house on the other Island, directly adjacent to ours;"Orca."

I embraced my sister once more, and bidding her farewell, walked to the ladder. I pocketed the telescope, crouched, and dropped, rolling upon contact with the wooden pier, and sprinted to the house Sturgeon and Orca shared. My feet moved faster than than they ever had before; every second I wasted was another second that the blonde girl could be killed. My hat flopping behind me, I reached the cottage that I had passed twice previously that day, this time twisting the brass knob and pulling the wooden door around me.

I entered to see a somewhat plain room with a brown floor. A circular rug decorated the center of the floor, and a large, blue board in the shape of a shark lay against the far wall. A few clay pots sat upon the ground, and a few pieces of furniture; chairs, tables, a bed; could be seen at several points around the perimeter of the room. A number of strange objects sat upon shelves attached to the walls; many appeared rare, exotic or foreign.

Standing near the room's center was an older, shirtless man wearing purple leggings held up by a red belt. His skin was tan, his hair white with age, and his mouth lay hidden behind a similarly colored beard. He was somewhat large around the stomach, but was otherwise fit. A tattoo was inked onto his left bicep; In his right hand he held a long spear tipped with iron.

He noticed my entrance, and I bowed respectfully. "Orca, sir," I said, slightly winded from my sprint, "I am sorry to disturb you, but I have need of your help."

"Oh! What is the matter, Link?" the old warrior addressed me, his voice tinged with concern, "You have an urgent look about you... Has something happened? Whatever It is, from the look on your face I suspect it is no laughing matter... What say you, Link?"

I nodded. "I apologize, Orca, but I have not the time to recount the entire story. Therefore, I will simply say this; something very unsettling has occured, and I have need of a weapon. I ask to use one of your blades."

He nodded in understanding. "Ah. Have you come for some serious instruction in the way of the sword?"

"Yes, sir."

A look of deep thought covered his features. Seconds later, he replied; "Very well. On my desk is the blade I used during my travels aroound the great sea; take it, and stand at the opposite end of the room."

I walked across the room to the desk he had referenced. I saw a small sword lying on the surface of the table, covered by an ornate sheath. I took the weapon, sheath first, into my right hand, and with the left gripped the hilt. The sharpened edge slid against the leather smoothly and soundlessly. As more of the sword became visible, I examined the fine craftmanship that had been put into forging the metal blade, the tempered steel that had gone into the weapon's construction, and the smooth texture of the blade's face.

The sword measured, tip to tip, approximately two and a half feet, of which the blade made up two feet. At the pummel, the blade was three inches in width, and remained constant along the length of the fringe until 20 inches up, at which point it curved into a fine, acute tip; lengthwise, the blade was one inch at the core, narrowing into a wicked edge capable of cleaving straight through fleh and bone.

I held the sword in my hand, loose yet firm; I experimentally tightened my grip, testing the weapon's weight, adjusting my hold slightly to acquire optimal comfort. Once all akwardness had been eased, I held the sword point-down, and turned to Orca. "I'm ready."

He motioned for me to take my stance opposite him. We bowed in respect, and we jumped away; he began his instuction; "Very good! Your first lesson will be the horizontal slice..."

* * *

><p>"That was a fine display!" Orca chuckled good-naturedly.<p>

Fifteen minutes later, I had reviewed the basic strikes and movements, in addition to learning a few intermediate level maneuvers. I was panting; the training had proved tiring, and I was sweating profusely. I was not used to this kind of exertion; It was made no better by my uncomfortably warm tunic. I was relieved and thankful when he ordered me to resume my position opposite him, indicating that we had finished for the time being.

I stood at the same spot as when we had started, breathing loudly yet keeping my posture all the same. Two seconds passed, and Orca began to speak.

"I do not know what has happened," he started in his gruff, tired voice, "But I have faith in you. Somehow, I doubt you will misuse that sword..." taking this to mean that he has given me possession of the sword, I bowed a second time, breathlessly voicing my thanks, exhausted yet refusing to appear disrespectful.

"Since the olden days, this sword has been used to fend off evil," he continued. "Its blade is infused with the desire to be strong and righteous." He dismissed me. "Be strong, Link." I returned the sword to It's sheath on my back, easing it in slowly, allowing the blade to slide into place. Once it had come to fit comfortably, we bowed a final time; once formalities were out of the way, I spoke one more time before leaving. "Thank you, Orca."

I turned to leave, turning the handle and pushing the door forward. I stepped back out into the sun; the Island breeze cooled my moist neck and forehead, granting me some relief from the burning heat and stuffiness that I had felt minutes earlier.

I was almost set: my sword rested comfortably upon my back, ready to be drawn in an instant; I was warmed up, loose at the joints, and recovering my stamina rapidly; I had been given all of the necessary skills to strike down anything that stood in my way.

All that remained now was to convince myself to go.

I looked back up to the top of the Island, at the Fairy Woods. From this angle, the Woods appeared even more menacing then before, looming above me, causing me to feel somewhat minute.

There was much superstition surrounding the fairy forest; rumors say that the Hero of Time himself occasioned those woods to rest after battle. It is said that a mystical Fairy tended his wounds and eased his weariness; her fountain possessed supernatural qualities which refreshed even the most tired of travelers, allowing whoever dived into the pool to recover instantaneously; this allowed the Hero to battle Evil perpetually, until the Dark One himself lay defeated.

However, the rumors have never been put to the test; It was for that very reason that, years ago, a band of explorers constructed and crossed the Bridge to the Fairy Woods decades past. They had disappeared and were presumed to be dead, and now everyone kept well away from the Woods in fear.

Ignoring the feeling of dread building in my chest, I crossed the Island, this time remaining on the path past the watchtower. A crude sign, reading "Fairy Woods" was placed at the side of the road; I paused, faced the forest one more time, and inhaled deeply. I stepped past the sign, and looked ahead. I was ready.

The trail now entered a narrow crevice between two high rock faces, winding upwards a short way before turning around the corner, out of sight. The path had not been maintained for years; the dirt seemed faded, and plants grew from several spots along the trail.

I continued on, the steep, jagged, stone crevice surrounding me on both sides, giving me a slight feeling of suffocation; It was as If I was at the bottom of a large pit, one with no way out. Ignoring the claustrophobia, I hiked on for a short way, unenthusiastically breathing in the stuffy, stale air.

The path soon grew much more challenging to walk, as plant life became much, much more common; tree roots grabbed my feet, tripping me; the thick stalks of various plants had to be pushed aside; and overhead, the canopy thickened; sunlight grew fainter and fainter, until I reached a point from where, try as I might, the overgrowth was simply too thick to continue. Branches and vines stretched across the now invisible path, forming a barrier which I could not cross.

I hadn't anticipated this. The visibility here was too poor for me to climb the obstacle, and it was too firm to push through. I sat, at a loss as to how I would proceed. I ran the matter through my head, when I remembered.

I had a sword.

Feeling like an idiot for not remembering the sword earlier, I stood and drew my blade. The silver metal gleamed in the sparse sunlight as I clutched the smooth handle; the blade glimmering brightly in the darkness. I raised it above my head with one hand, and, taking a deep breath, brought it swiftly down. The edge easily cleaved through the offending vegetation, and after three successive swings, the branches and vines crashed to the ground in heaps, clearing the way. I returned the weapon to It's sheath, and, stepping over what remained of the blockage, I resumed my hike to the Fairy Woods.

Minutes later, I emerged, welcoming the sunlight, light breeze, and fresh air tinged with the salty scent of the sea. The stone pass levelled out here, and I was once again standing in the open. A feeling of relief washed over me, giving me the strength to carry on.

I now stood atop the high ledge I had viewed from below minutes earlier. I moved to stand on the precipice, and surveyed the Island from east to west. I had never seen the Island from so high up before... at least, not when awake. Everything looked so small from here: my neighbors looked like ants; our cottages seemed the size of my fist.

I soon abandoned the amazing view, replacing It with the image of the entrance to the Fairy Woods on a cliff opposite me, across an old wooden bridge. I set my foot on the piece of wood cautiously; it had been unused for years, and for all I know could collapse under the slightest of disturbances. The board swayed precariously, but held; slowly easing more and more iof my weight until It supported my entire . Still apprehensive, I waited a few seconds before raising my second foot and placing It onto the next board.

After I had successfully stepped forward a second time, I increased my pace, now confident in the bridge's integrity. I had gone more than halfway across when I came upon a gap in the bridge; now going at a jog, I made a few quick steps and leaped; I easily made the jump, avoiding the hundred foot plunge and further proving the bridge's miraculous resilience when the adjacent board held under the weight of my landing.

I was now nearly to the end of the bridge; I collected my courage in the face of the fast approaching entrance to the only place on the Island I had ever feared, and walked the last few steps until I felt solid earth beneath my feet once again. I fell to my knees, breathing hard, happy to be back above a stable surface. My head bowed, I closed my eyes, trying to convince myself that I had really done what I just did, that It wasn't a mere dream like the one I'd had the night before and that I had to do the task that now lay before me.

I looked up and opened my eyes; I now kneeled at the entrance to the Fairy Woods, the place where I had been warned as a child never to enter. The way into the woods was a cave in the face of the cliff, A deep, black tunnel through which nothing was visible. The rock wall rose upwards for a short way until It cut off a dozen feet up, which is where several treetops became visible.

I rose to my feet, stared down the black void, and made ready to enter; to brave it as I had the old bridge; but, I hesitated.

Once I had entered the Woods, there was no turning back; I would be committed, and would either save the girl or die trying.

To this day, I don't know how I did It, but, summoning all my strength, I took several steps forward, pushed onward. I refuse to let that girl die when It's in my power to prevent it.

My last thought before I disappeared in a shroud of darkness was sarcastic;_ Din, When did I become so valiant?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there you go; chapter two! 5114 words total, not bad, not bad. And three days before I said you would get it, too; aren't I great? ^^**

**Link enters the Fairy Woods, ready to face any danger that may come his way.**

**A thing about Link's personality; While I try to only make him talk when necessary, there are some times when It just wouldn't make sense for him to stay silent, and when It would be improper not to give some kind of verbal response.**

**Therefore, when Link talks to other characters, I'll try to follow this formula; around normal characters, he'll talk occasionally, preferring to allow his expressions, particularly raising his eyebrows, do the talking for him. However, When he talks to those who command much respect, or when the talks are very serious in nature, he will speak more actively, normally giving detailed responses to others' questions, and his mannerisms will be very polite, proper, intelligent, and sophisticated.**

**I know the game portrays him as a child, but If you pay attention closely to the dialogue, it is implied that he is actually around the age of the Link in Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess. Since Ocarina of Time Link was still a child inside, he may have acted somewhat like a younger kid, but Twilight Princess's Link, who grew properly, was kind, humble, proper, serious, and graceful in combat. So, in a nut shell, I'm going to base this Link's character more on his Twilight Princess counterpart, except not quite as silent.**

**Since posting the First chapter, I've edited It several times, correcting a few mistakes and wording some parts better. It's a lot more readable now, in my opinion. Be warned that I might do the same to this chapter, and the ones after it as well; It'll probably be next year before I've perfected this story.**

**One last note. Yes, there will be a small amount of swearing, even if it seems out of character for Link. Imagine, though, that you were in his scenario; I don't care how proper or serious you are, If you see a giant bird holding a girl flying over your Island while having boulders shot at it from a catapult on a pirate ship, you're going to be a bit shocked.**

**And, that about does It. Expect Chapter three before the 18th.**

**I will see you next time.**

**~Jetpak Clam**


	3. Chapter Three: Tetra

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda, Nintendo, or anything else worth owning.**_

_**~The Hero of Winds~**_

_**This is my novelization of Legend of Zelda: the Wind Waker.**_

_**~Chapter 3~**_

_**~Tetra~**_

* * *

><p>The tunnel into the Fairy Woods was short, and a few seconds later I emerged from the shadows into the gloomy Fairy Woods. I stepped out from under the stone ceiling, and found myself standing amid a large clump of grasses, shrubs, and small trees. Upon regaining my sight, to a degree, I looked around, intent on finding where I would begin my search for the vulnerable girl.<p>

The Woods had a lethargic feel to it; The lack of white noise, the sparse illumination which managed to slip through the thick canopy overhead, and the lack of change and activity made the environment feel languid and listless. It would have calmed a normal person, possibly even put them to sleep. I wasn't a normal person, though; I had grown up hearing the warnings and precautions of the Island adults. I knew the dangers of this wicked place.

That was how the forest got you. It would trick you into relaxing, convince you to let your guard down. You would be calm, at ease, not watching for threats. Then, when you were not prepared, you would be ambushed by some wild beast or another, or have some toxic insect you hadn't felt crawling on your neck inject you with it's poison, or be crushed to death by some giant snake. If you weren't alert at every moment, you could easily fall victim to the many predators inhabiting these woods.

And, so, I remained on my toes, my sword drawn, ready to react instantaneously to any phonic stimulation as I ran my eyes over the treetops above. Knowing how thick the branches were, the girl couldn't have crashed through all of them; she would likely have been caught somewhere in the canopy. I knew what I was looking for, and, almost immediately, I saw It; a patch of yellow against the green of the Forest leaves.

The girl's hair was likely the only brightly colored object visible in the whole forest. I spotted It, saw It contrasting noticeably with the dark green of the surrounding environment, and the rest of her body became visible shortly thereafter. She hung from by her shirt from a long, thin branch not too far up from the ground, a reasonable distance away. I noticed her chest expanding and contracting with her inaudible breathing, and thanked the Goddesses she was still alive; she wasn't in any immediate danger, so I relaxed just a fraction, knowing that my task wasn't as urgent as I had feared.

I tensed again, remembering just where I was. Eying my surroundings warily, I started my approach, intent on retrieving the girl and being rid of this unnerving forest as soon as possible. I traversed what seemed to be the most direct route to the girl's limp form, my senses amplified, and soon found my way blocked; a steep cliff, too smooth to scale, barred the way to the tree from which the girl limply hung.

Cursing, I examined my environment for a way to circumvent the obstacle. To my right, I noticed a natural ramp onto a different ledge leading into a different section of the forest, and, praying for my instincts to have shown me the briefest possible way to that particular tree, dropped from the short ledge. I found myself in another small section of Woods, and made my way into the open.

Grasses, Shrubs and smaller trees, barely taller than me, lined the perimeter of the internal face of the stone wall, while the larger trees were found deeper into the Woods, sometimes reaching over 50 feet high. Nearby was the hollow trunk of a tree that had fallen long ago, now sunken into place in the damp earth below.

I looked to my left, and saw, standing before yet another ledge, was one of the strangest creatures I had ever seen. I at once planted myself against the back of a tree, hiding myself from view. I drew my blade, and soundlessly stuck my head around the corner, better examining the beast that stood in my path.

It was slightly taller than me, with dark blue skin and a piggish face. Two long arms ended with three fingers, and it's stubby legs ended in one undivided toe pointed upward. The creature's snout was a light blue shade; two hornlike ears protruded outwards from It's crown, the opening faced down; and on It's forehead was an actual horn, same in color to the remainder of it's form, growing maybe four inches from It's face.

On it's torso was a torn, ragged orange vest, opened at the front, and a necklace in the form of a butterfly hung loosely around It's neck. An orange bandana enclosed the cap of It's head, while a belt embroidered with the icon of an emblem restrained a pair of worn, red trousers.

The creature sniffed at the air and bared it's teeth menacingly; I prayed that it didn't spot me. The creature let out a guttural growl, and remained where it was. I pulled back around the trunk, relieved.

Whatever that thing was, It stood between me and the only way to get to that girl; It seemed hostile, yet also appeared to be unarmed. I realized that, in order to leave this forest alive, I would have to kill this monster that stood in my way; I was both sickened and frightened by the idea.

I took a deep breath, firmly gripped the handle of my sword, and pulled it out of it's scabbard. I loosened up my arm, and, when ready, turned the corner, stepping into view.

I steadily approached the monster, weapon ready. The thing made a surprised sound and focused It's eyes on me; focusing It's gaze on the sharpened blade of my sword, and then looked me in the eye. Glaring, It clenched it's three fingers into fists, and jogged towards me in turn.

I had the only weapon; I had the advantage. This fight shouldn't be too much of a problem.

The creature attacked first; It leaped into the air, extending It's forward leg into a kick aimed at my head. I instinctively rolled sideways, righting myself as the monster finished the failed strike. I immediately followed up with a leap into the air; I spun, slicing into the monster's back, and landed gracefully.

I felt the blade carve through flesh and bone; the monster screamed in agony as it was thrown forward, spinning from the force of my blow. It landed on It's now lacerated back, thumping loudly upon settling in the dirt. It's eyes were closed, and it wasn't breathing.

To my surprise, I found no blood staining my weapon; wary of some kind of trick, I kept the sword raised, and approached the still body laying a few yards away. Need not have worried, though, as seconds later the creature's entire body turned to dust.

It gave off a sound, not unlike the sound of a small wave breaking on the surf; The body turned a deep black, clothes included; it disintegrated into a fine dust, crumpling away like the charred trunk of a burning tree, and blowing through the air despite the absence of any wind.

Alarmed by the unexpectedly quick decomposition, I looked about frantically, expecting the monster had played some sort of trick, had faked it's death in an attempt to deceive me. My eyes scanned the treetops, expecting the monster to jump out and resume It's attack.

I waited for several minutes, my body tense and my senses sharp, anticipating the creature to reform and continue it's attack with new vigor.

It never came.

Slowly, I came to relax. Breathing heavily, I returned my sword to it's sheath; with the immediate threat gone, I could continue through the Forest.

I turned and approached the large stump that the creature was guarding. It was as tall as me, though I had no trouble pulling myself onto the dead trunk. The next ledge was a few more feet up and forward, easily within jumping reach of where I stood.

I stepped forward and leaped from the edge of the stump, grasping the ledge when it came close. The rest of my body slammed into the face of the cliff, lightly bruising my torso; I grunted, and pulled myself up, slightly bruised.

Now I stood in a much smaller section of the woods, less than a quarter the size of the previous area. To the right, A giant boulder stood on a ledge small enough to climb, in the middle of a dirt circle. A short walk forward, and I found a large log leaned against a third ledge, serving as a kind of bridge to the other side.

At first, I was apprehensive; the log was probably infested with termites or worms, and would likely snap under my weight. However, there was no other way out of the forest, so I stepped onto the log and, balancing precariously, traversed the log to the top of the ledge.

I now found myself looking down at another clearing in the woods. I looked above, searching the treetops to see if I could find the speck of blonde that I was looking for.

To my surprise I found It in a tree not a stone's throw away. She was hanging there, just as limp as before, the thin branch rocking back and forth dangerously.

Finally, I had found the girl. All I had to do was bring her body down from the tree, and I would be rid of this wretched place. I lowered myself from the cliff onto the dirt below, and rushed for the tree, eager to rescue this person and accomplish my task.

I hadn't made It half-way to the tree when I heard a strange, goat-like cry from above. Surprised, I paused, my head turned upwards, trying to identify the source of the noise. The sound repeated, this time closer; It was now directly above my head.

I saw, through a breach in the otherwise thick forest canopy, two shapes hovering a few feet above. I saw that they were birds of some kind, almost like a vulture. If anything, they resembled the bird that had dropped the girl in this forest, though miniature in size. They had the same color, the same pattern on their wings; but the strangest thing about them was that, in their talons, it wasn't young girls they held, but creatures identical to the one I had fought earlier.

The shapes paused, and released the monsters from their claws; they fell quickly, gliding down through the air at an alarming rate; hit the ground, completely uninjured; and let out a shaky roar from their pig-like yaps.

Not one to be intimidated, I drew my blade quickly, taking a stance and preparing to move quickly. There were two of them, but they were thankfully unarmed like the one before them.

I retracted my sword arm and slashed at the one nearest me. The monster dodged the swing, sliding to the left, and lashed out with It's left arm, It's three fingers clenched into a fist. Dodging It's strike in turn, I ducked my head to the left, at the same time catching It's hand with my free arm. I held It with my best grip pulling It forward to throw It off balance, and brought my blade into It's elbow; It's arm snapped as I penetrated the thin bone, and, the steel edge now protruding from It's appendage, It screamed in pain and anger.

I dropped the thing's now useless arm and removed my blade from It's joint, bringing It through the thing's soft, fleshy throat in the same fluid movement. My swing met little resistance, and It cut effortlessly through it's target, rupturing the thing's jugular vein and grazing It's spinal column. The thing tried to scream, but couldn't; grasping at It's throat, the thing collapsed, and in the same way as It's kin, turned to a black ash and crumpled away with a distinctive noise.

I turned my attention to my other foe. Seeing It's partner dispatched so easily, It seemed less eager to attack me, and kept a cautious distance away. I kept my sword lowered in a careless stance, baiting It to attack.

My taunt worked. The thing snarled and sprinted at me, enraged, baring It's teeth in a threatening manner. I was ready; I leaped into the air, over the thing's head. Once I was directly above It, I rolled, bringing my sword down with my head. It connected with my enemy's head, cleaving through It's upper back, neck, and into It's skull, before exiting through the cranium. I heard It scream; Once I was back on my feet, I heard the corpse burst like all the others, It's remains spreading through the air by some unseen force.

I replaced my sword once again, letting the blade slide into place in my scabbard. I examined the trees once again; there were no more immediately visible threats, though It was hard to tell in the diminutive sunlight.

That was It then; all that remained was to get that girl down from the tree, preferably conscious, and leave.

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud, piercing shriek from behind me. I turned swiftly, expecting another threat, but saw nothing; I heard more struggling, and realized that the sound had come from above. I looked up, and saw a somewhat amusing sight.

The girl was awake. She had been brought back to the world of the living, likely from the noise I had made killing those two monsters. After she opened her eyes, she had realized where she was and was now panicking, trying to get herself unstuck from the branch keeping her suspended over the forest floor.

That was not a very good idea. The already thin branch snapped under the pressure of her struggling. From the branch hanging high overhead, she came crashing down to the earth, screaming the entire way, landing on her rear with an audible thud.

I hid my face with my forearm and inhaled through my teeth; that looked like it hurt. It wasn't a high enough fall to kill her, but falling that distance and failing to absorb the shock would be painful regardless. I ran over to her to see if she was okay.

"OOOWWWWCH!" She cried, grabbing her back. She had managed to climb to her feet, and was doubled over in pain. I pulled myself up onto the small ledge where she leaned against the tree. She saw me, and we looked each other over.

Now that she wasn't a hundred feet away, and since my eyes had started to adjust to the relative darkness of the Fairy Woods, I could more easily make out the details of her appearance; her dark complexion, baggy leggings and long, pointed ears were now more clearly visible than before. We said nothing for a few seconds, just taking in each others' image. I was about to ask her if she was hurt, but she spoke first; "Wow, What's with that get-up?"

I remembered that I was wearing the ridiculous clothes my grandmother had made. I shook my head; "Don't ask."

She looked away. "Well, whatever. So, where am I...?"

"Oh, that's right!" She said, as the memory dawned on her. "That giant bird came and..."

"Miss! MISS TETRA!"

The new voice came from out of nowhere, startling us; it sounded as though it came from near the opening of the Woods. I focused my sight ahead of Tetra, and saw the man who had been directing the catapult on the pirate ship. He was standing there, waving his arms above his head and screaming like an idiot. I had to bite my lip to keep from chuckling.

She scoffed, looking away from the fool. I raised my eyebrow. The girl, apparently her name was Tetra, muttered, "Gonzo..."

The pirate named Gonzo made his way over to us; being taller than me, he was able to reach the top of the ledge in the initial section of the forest, meaning that he got to the tree far more quickly than I had.

He stopped in front of Tetra, out of breath. Panting heavily, he bent his back, rubbing his forehead with his sleeve. Through his panting, he managed to say, "Oh! Oh, thank... Thank goodness! You're safe! When I saw you get dropped on this summit, I thought for sure you'd..."

"Summit?" she wondered, slight surprise evident on her features, "So that bird dropped me on the top of a mountain?" an annoyed look came upon her face and she looked away.

"Well, wasn't that nice of it!" Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

She started for the tunnel out of the Fairy Woods, pausing momentarily to motion to Gonzo to follow her. "Well, don't just stand there! LET'S GO!" Her voice dropped slightly in pitch. "Time to repay our debt to that bird in full!"

Gonzo hesitated. "But, Miss... What about this boy?" He pointed his arms in my general direction.

"Don't worry about him! Come on!"

He paused, took one last glance at me, and slowly went to catch up to her, jogging over the forest underbrush to prevent losing sight of her small form. I followed him, having had enough of the forest and wanting to leave as soon as possible.

The girl, Tetra, was safe. I had saved her life; I could finally relax, put my nerves to rest. I felt as if a weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

I reached the entrance and paused. Looking over my shoulders, I took a final glance at the dark, gloomy forest, and, still processing what had just happened, entered the pitch black cavern to the outside.

I thought that was It; I thought that the danger was over.

I was wrong. As I would soon come to find, my troubles had only just begun.

* * *

><p>I neared the end of the pitch black tunnel, the familiar, salty smell of the ocean filling my nostrils once again. The roaring of the waves reached my ears; Squinting, I followed the pirates into the open, emerging from the shadows and into the sun's golden rays. Warmth embraced me once again, revitalizing me after the lethargy I felt from the drowsy atmosphere of the Fairy Woods.<p>

I was now no longer in danger, and could fully relax my tired body. I looked back again into the endless dark of the Forest; thanking Din that I never had to return again, I made my way to the front of the group, wishing to get over the bridge and to the other side. Then, there was only the long hike down, and I was done.

I looked to the adjacent cliff, wishing to get across as soon as possible, and, to my surprise, saw a familiar blonde haired girl standing at the other end of the bridge. "'Hoy! Big Brother!"

Aryll. She must have come up here to meet me once I left the forest; she had a smile on her face, and was waving to me in greeting. She looked exactly the same as when I last saw her, and she had miraculously avoided getting dirty on the path up.

I laughed and waved back, glad to see her. A familiar face did wonders to comfort me after the fear I'd felt in the Fairy Woods.

She dropped her arm to her side, and started across the wooden boards soundlessly, her light body barely stressing the bridge at all.

I watched her cross, completely relaxed. Nothing could go wrong now.

Then, a shadow fell over the bridge. Aryll turned a shade darker, and I noticed something descending from the right...

I turned. To my great surprise, It was the bird from earlier, the one which had dropped Tetra into the forest. I had completely forgotten about it, too relieved by my victory in the Woods to recall why she had ended up here in the first place.

Now, the winged behemoth had apparently recovered from the blow to the beak it had taken. It had recovered It's flight, and was now dropping at an alarming rate toward my sister, talons extended...

I knew what was going to happen. The girl it had dropped was blonde, and had long, pointed ears. Aryll matched that description to the letter. I cried in alarm, too stunned to move.

The creature snatched Aryll up from the old bridge; she disappeared underneath the bird, encased in a cage of talons, and was lifted from the wooden boards with the bird's ascent.

The bird, Aryll in it's grasp, continued to the north, away from Outset Island. She was getting smaller and smaller as the distance between her and us increased.

"BROTHER!"

I had to act. Without thinking, I drew my sword and rushed toward the bird. Disregarding everything else, I sprinted forward as fast as my legs could carry me, blind to everything else but the bird that was taking the only sibling I had away from me.

Until I felt the ground disappear beneath my feet. My legs extended and retracted in vain, trying to push against ground that wasn't there.

I bent my head down, and saw that the cliff was no longer supporting me, and that the nearest surface was the water, hundreds of feet down. Gasping in surprise, my mind raced, contemplating what had happened. The answer came instantly.

I had, in my haste to rescue Aryll, forgotten that I was on a cliff; I'd run right off the edge, like an idiot, and my reward was a two hundred foot plunge to my death.

I shut my eyes, preparing for the fall that I knew was going to happen. Who knows, maybe my death would be quick; It was all I could hope for.

Then, I felt something close around my arm, jerking It upwards, effectively stopping my descent. My heart was still racing, and I instinctively resisted the saving grip, trying to pry myself free without thinking, shaking and twisting, trying to wrestle my hand free and wrench my wrist away, not thinking about how the hand was the only thing keeping me from a horrible death.

Then, I heard a voice; "Uhhn! Stupid kid! Get ahold of yourself."

The voice was Tetra's. The hand must be hers. I was surprised, as I had completely forgotten about Tetra and Gonzo when I saw Aryll waving from the end of the bridge.

"She's gone. There's nothing you can do."

She's gone. At this, I stopped struggling; I simply hung there, in shock, watching helplessly as some unknown creature flew away with my sister in It's grasp. She soon disappeared over the horizon, her frantic screams still carrying over to the Island.

Moments later, Tetra hoisted me back upon the cliff, aided by Gonzo, and dumped me unceremoniously onto the ground. I lay there for a moment, staring at the sky, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

Aryll... she had been taken. Snatched away from me, from right under my nose. Stolen by some giant bird from Din knows where and taken north, into the land of the setting sun.

I grabbed my forehead with my palms, cursing profusely in my mind over what a turn for the worse my luck had taken today.

I then knew that my days of saving people weren't over. No one was going to abduct my Sister and get away with it, not even a giant, ferocious looking bird. I would find that bird, and when I do, I'll kill it!

... At least, that's what I wanted to think. Unfortunately, I had no access to any kind of ship, no way to leave the Island, no leads on the bird's whereabouts, and no clue in general on how I'd go about pulling that sort of thing off.

I was at a loss over what to do for a moment. I thought it over, contemplating every sort of option...

"... You okay?"

I opened my eyes, to see Tetra standing above me, a concerned expression on her face. It seemed unnatural on her.

It clicked. She was a pirate, so she had a ship. She was going to go chase after the bird herself. I had saved her ass in the Fairy Woods, so she was in my debt. It was a perfect opportunity; I thanked the goddesses for what seemed to me like a case of divine intervention.

For now, though, that could wait until we were back at sea level. We had to focus on getting to the beach; then we could deal with finding the bird.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This probably took a couple of days longer than I had originally planned. Don't worry, I'm not giving up on this story or anything, It's just than life is getting in the way. After summer starts, I should have a little more time to work on this, but not too much. ~5000 words a week isn't easy to do when you're as busy as me, and trying to do It without making any mistakes would be unreasonable.**

**It also may have seemed a bit forced near the end. At that point, I was just trying to get this part of the story done. I want to get into the dungeons as soon as possible; those are probably going to be the easiest and most fun to write, and should be done the most quickly. **

**So, for a bit, new chapters mat take a little while longer to finish. Eventually, I might start putting up a new one every four days after taking a day to rest, so bear with me.**

**I take a break for a day every time I upload a finished chapter. So, it may take a bit to get back into writing, but once I do, It flows easily, and I get a lot done in a tiny bit of time. That's what happened here especially, writing most of the story on the Seventeenth, the day before I said I would post. I also have to reread and revise each chapter, otherwise they would not be anywhere near as good as they are; polish takes time. If I get more reviews, no matter how brief, It will probably inspire to write at the rate I was going at when I started this story. I need to know what you liked about my work, what you didn't like, and where I could improve.**

**So, we're around sixteen minutes into the game, and I've written around sixteen hundred words. Considering that I'm staying as loyal to the original story as possible, I'd say that's pretty good. I use a lot of descriptive writing to expand every little possible detail into as many words as possible, so It might take a while to get the story moving.**

**The next chapter Is probably gonna be up by the middle of next month. This is because I'm finishing up our standardized testing , so I'm gonna need a bit of time to focus on that. After seeing what happened with this one, I've decided that from now on I won't give exact deadlines, as odds are I'll miss them.**

**So, since I might not be able to update any time soon, I suggest you pass the time by reading other stories. These two are the best I've found as of yet:**

**"Missing You" by Missing Scribe of Odhinn. This is a story about Medli's stay in the Earth temple, and a pretty good one at that. I mentioned this one in my first chapter; It's just so good, that I recommend It once again. Unfortunately still in-progress, but I hope the next chapter will be up soon. I wouldn't rush her, though.**

**"Song of the Seagulls" by Kasan Soulblade, is the story of Aryll's imprisonment in the forsaken fortress during the game. Very well written, entertaining, and keeps you waiting to see what will happen next. A good read, but as of yet incomplete.**

**These are two exceptional stories. Check them out If you're looking for something worth your time.**

** And with that, I'll see you guys later.**

**~Jetpak Clam**


End file.
